mgw_productions_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerrica Bunny
Jerrica Bunny is a parody of Jessica Rabbit from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and a playable base character in Drawn to Murder. Appearance Jerrica is depicted as a curvaceous, rosy-tanned human woman with exaggeratedly large breasts, long orange hair that covers her right eye, big, puffy red lips, blue-green eyes, and pink eyeshadow who wears a purple strapless dress that exposes her ample breast cleavage and has one slit on each side, high enough to show her shapely legs, as well as high-heel shoes of the same color as the dress and forearm-length red gloves. Personality Jerrica is seductive and lascivious, but also has a motherly side to her, as indicated by ending where she joyfully hugs her multiple children upon coming back home and, at times, scolds them for their disobedience. Biographies Drawn to Murder Jerrica's erotic and feminine allure has earned her a job at the Sketch and Color Club as a lounge singer in her native Nwotnoot, but that's not the only thing it's done for her. It allows her to seduce those she fights into dropping their guard, and she is very thankful to have such a special ability. With cartoonkind at stake, she must balance her job with her home life as the wife of Roddy Bunny and mother of their many kids. Movelist Special Moves *'Mic Check': Jerrica takes a microphone stand out of hammerspace and, still holding it, kicks it to the side, causing it to swing 45° counter-clockwise or clockwise, and if it connects, the opponent is knocked back and down onto the ground. Meter Burn not only increases the damage and knock-back distance of the move, but also causes the opponent to wall-bounce. Can also be done in midair. *'Lip Service': Jerrica takes her opponent by the back of the head with both hands, lifts them above the ground, and gently kisses them first in the face twice, then the mouth once, causing them to go into an "in-love" state where their eyes, now hearts, throb with love and they drool and dog-pant, their heart beating out of their chest in a cartoonish fashion. Meter Burn makes the opponent stay "in love" two seconds longer. *'Give You My Love': Jerrica sexily blows a kiss, which comes out looking like hot-pink smoke, at her opponent, and if they are within the move's range, they go into an "in-love" state, temporarily stunning them for a free hit. Meter Burn increases the length of the "kiss" and the duration of the "in-love." *'Boobie Slam': Jerrica jumps at her opponent with her arms raised and her hands behind her head, then slams her massive chest down on them, knocking them down onto the floor. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the move. *'She's So Magnetic': Jerrica either takes off one shoe, lifts up the shoeless leg, and shows the opponent her bare sole, during which she also wiggles her toes, turns around, rests her hands flat on her thighs, bends over, and points her wide buttocks in their direction, raises her arms, her hands behind her neck, and shows them her huge breasts, or erotically moves her gloved hands up and down her own meaty chest balloons, during which she huskily coos, "Come here, baby... ♥", attracting the foe to her and causing them to go into an "in-love" state for a free hit. Meter Burn increases the range of this move and the duration of the opponent's "in-love" state. Hyper-Toons *'Breast. Sexy Walk. Ever.': Jerrica erotically moves her hands up her huge breasts, sensually moaning as she does so, then walks toward her opponent with her arms raised and her hands behind her head, slapping left and right at her with her excessively-large breasts and dealing six hits total, during which she continues on, "Why don't I give you a taste of this?", followed by spinning 180° counter-clockwise or clockwise with her chest pointed at the other character, during which she calls out, "Was that not enough for you?", knocking them backwards and down onto the ground for a seventh hit. Can be performed in midair, but if she's in midair, she'll just stay still while hitting the opponent with her breasts. *'Titty Twister': Jerrica turns 90° clockwise or counter-clockwise, during which she says, "Let me show you...", then, standing on the toe of her right or left shoe and with her breasts pointed at the foe, her arms raised, and her hands behind her head, in a manner reminiscent of Rufus', from Street Fighter, Big Bang Typhoon Ultra Combo, spins at extreme velocity towards her opponent, dealing 12 hits total if they are within the Hyper-Toon's range, continuing on as she does so, "That my tits are more than just dick-pleasers!", followed by them being sent flying through the air and down onto the ground afterwards and she, standing over the downed opponent, squeezes her own breasts together and erotically moans. Level 3 Hyper-Toon *'Ultimate Erotic XXXtravaganza': Jerrica spreads her arms and legs out, creating a screen-filling, hot pink blast that destroys her outfit, leaving her completely naked in the process, during which she calls out, "Come to me, darling! ♥", with the blast covering her "naughty bits." The move hits anywhere in the screen, and if it connects, pink curtains close on the screen in front of her and her opponent, leaving only their silhouettes visible, although Jerrica's erect nipples, but none of her other "naughty bits," can be very clearly seen in her silhouette. Then, while both fighters are still behind the curtains, Jerrica first raises her arms, her hands behind her neck, and shows them her huge breasts, causing them to have a sexy-induced nosebleed, then forces their face in-between her breasts and grabs their butt, reaches around their neck with both arms and uses them as a stripper pole, grinding her hips against them as she does so, hugs their neck and passionately kisses their mouth, pressing her chest against them as she does so, kneels down, rests her palms on their hips, and looks admiringly at their crotch, kneels on and straddles their supine body, erotically moving her hands up and down their chest and looking sexily into their eyes as she does so, sits on their legs and rubs her bare soles on their face, and, lastly, lying down on her back, squeezes them in her arms, breasts, and legs and sweetly kisses their head, all of which during her moans of erotic passion can be heard, red hearts surround her and the character on the receiving end of this super move, and each erotic action Jerrica does deals one hit. Afterwards, she, fully clothed again, stands over her opponent and erotically moves her hands up and down her own breasts, moaning sexily and asking, "Did that make you feel good?" Upon getting back up, the opponent enters a "confused" state. Finishing Moves Deanimations *'Nice Booby Trap': Jerrica seductively walks over to her opponent, cooing, "Come here, baby... ♥", in a husky tone as she does so, then takes them by the back of their head and neck with both hands and smothers them in her cartoonishly-huge breasts. As the defeated foe struggles to get free, her chest muffling their yells of protests, Jerrica pets the back of their head, sweetly shushes them, and kisses the top of their head, placating them for a few seconds, then squeezes their head in-between her breasts with enough pressure to completely obliterate it and cause their blood to splatter all over her. We then cartoon-transition to Jerrica completely naked in the shower, with the steam covering her "naughty bits," washing the blood off herself, erotically moaning as she does so. Must be performed at sweep distance. *'Hope You Like Oral': Jerrica seductively walks over to her opponent, cooing, "Heehee.... Hope you like oral... ♥", in a husky tone (if versus Marigold, Pearl, Niff, Alice, Rhododendron, Chanay, or Lil' Buddy, she will say, "You look cute enough to be worth kissing... ♥" instead) as she does so. She then, squeezing her enormous breasts together, proceeds to stare sexily into the defeated character's eyes, let out a womanly giggle, and, taking her opponent by the left or right side of the head with her right or left hand and the back of the neck with her left or right, turn her whole head into a giant pair of lips, and passionately kiss their mouth, erotically moaning into it and running her left or right palm across the back of their neck in slow, gentle caresses as she does so, until they emaciate and, eventually, die. Afterwards, her head changes back and she kicks the unfortunate foe's withered corpse aside, causing them to split vertically in half and spilling their blood all over the arena floor. Must be performed at sweep distance. Pacifist Act *'Boob Job': Jerrica takes a microphone stand out of hammerspace, then kneels down and proceeds to squeeze it in-between her enormous breasts and move them up and down in slow, erotic movements, sexily moaning and panting, "Ohhhhhh, YES! ♥ Give me all you got, baby!", also taking the metal stand in her huge, puffy, bright red lips and sucking, as she does so. Must be performed at jump distance. Sequences Drawn to Murder * Intro Sequence: Jerrica sexily walks into the fight, squeezing her own exaggeratedly-large breasts together and saying, "You're not ready to handle me. So...", as she does so, and continues on, "Why don't we do this right?", then goes into her fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Jerrica squeezes her own breasts together in her hands and erotically moans, then asks, "Shall we go the next round?", before going into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Jerrica kneels down on the ground, flicks her hair back twice, and says, "Now that, darling, is seduction done right," then the camera zooms in on her and she grabs it, during which her exaggeratedly-large breasts press against it, then sexily kisses it, leaving a kiss-mark there, and there it stays as we zoom back out. Win Quotes Drawn to Murder Generic * "That was satisfying. Why don't I come home and have Roddy fuck my glorious gold mine later tonight?" * "I didn't get my rosy skin from the sun. It's just a coloring preference of the artist's." * "Damn, having such huge tits makes my back ache... Would you come over here and massage it for me?" Mirror Match * "Trying to be hotter and sexier than ME? Bitch, you've got another think coming." Storyline Drawn to Murder Prologue Jerrica Bunny, known pre-marriage as Jerrica Kathleen Turner, is a lounge singer at the Sketch and Color Club in her native Nwotnoot, and one of the club's main attractions. Get it? 'Cause she's so fucking hot and sexy! While she may be the object of most men's affections, however, she's happily married to Roddy Bunny, with whom they have 96 adorable half-human bunny kids. While the kids can be mischievous, playful, and disobedient to the point of jeopardizing the state of the house they share at times, Jerrica and her family live an idyllic life in the suburbs. Lately, our big-titted heroine has received word that the Nothingness is threatening the very ink of cartoon existence, but that doesn't mean she won't still be seducing her way to victory against the other cartoon parodies that she fights, and she'll go long and hard to save all of cartoonkind. Ending Having defeated the Nothingness and saved all of cartoon reality from his malevolence, Jerrica returns to her suburban house in Nwotnoot to her husband and their multiple children, all of whom she joyfully hugs upon being reunited with the young half-human bunnies. Roddy later surprises her with their new 97th child, a boy, whom the other bunny kids welcome. Then, the bunny kids are reminded by their parents to avoid messing up the house for a family photo, which is then shown on the house walls. External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Drawn-to-Murder-Jerrica-Bunny-746816008 Category:Drawn to Murder Category:Base Characters Category:Heroes Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Sexy Women Category:Redheads Category:Parodies Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Singers Category:Profanity Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Mature